Mandalorian Empire
The Mandalorian Empire was forged by the Mandalorians who refused to be dishonorably occupied by a foreign power. The Empire is helmed on Nal Hutta which is quickly being turned in the likeness of Mandalore (Planet). Founded by Marcus Calson, the Mandalorians strive anxiously to return to galactic power not seen since the Neo Crusaders. Through Marcus, the Mandalorian have recieved an influx of membership and their strength is growing at a sustainable rate. Making a deal with Fatso Shova The Hutt, they have decided to be under the disguise of a Criminal Organization, Shova's Cartel, so that other powers do not get suspicious of their growth. However with the disguise comes a foothold in the criminal underworld which they plan to make bank on to finance their growing Empire. History Taking Nal Hutta With their space being under a tyrannical rule, the Mandalorians felt that the only way they could grow strong enough force the Empire out of their space was to regroup at a location outside the Empire's hold and rebuild their lost power. Led by Marcus Calson, the new self proclaimed Mandalore, he led numerous Mandalorians on an exodus to Nal Hutta from the Dxun Outpost. While on Nal Hutta, the Mandalorians regrouped themselves and hatched a plan to unite all the mercenaries under thier banner and slow gain control of the planet. How? They used Yarra The Hutt. Marcus made a deal with a Hutt to work for him only i he provided them with living quarters. Yarra fully accepted under the notion that Marcus and his Mandalorians kill all the Hutts on Nal Hutta who prevented him from having a monopoly on the planet. Little did he know that Marcus planned to do this for him but once it was achieved, kill Yarra and gain control of the monoply and thus Nal Hutta itself. While in the mansion loaned to them by Yarra, the Mandalorians frequently congregated to plan, plot, and manipulate. As the Mandalorians began to become a growing presense of Nal Hutta, many Mandalorian mercenaries were alerted to their presense and joined them in order to return to honorable glory. Men such as the former Shogun defender Faust Skirata and his men, joined upon meeting Mandalore Marcus and becoming impressed by him. The Mandalorians were also later joined by Adenn Gra'tua Ogden and Kuffaw who brought with them the clans they had united in name of the Mandalorians. With their power and numbers growing, the Mandalorians continued playing Yarra's game and killing his competitions but also started another phase in their plan: secretly off his inner circle and trick him to replace them with Mandalorians. With that happening, the Mandalorians decided they had to obtain battleships and since MandalMotors relocated to Nar Shaddaa it would be the perfect place to start. Upon meeting the MandalMotors executives, they discovered that the company would refuse to align with them unless they had a planet under their control. Mandalore Marcus decided that now would be the best time to take out Yarra and gain control of Nal Hutta. With the help of the nearly acquired member named Domino who distracted Yarra in his palace and Adenn whom disabled the Communication Arrary, the Mandalorians marched to Yarra's palace. With a mighty thrust of his Mythosaur Axe, Mandalore Marcus charged into the palace and severed the head of Yarra the Hutt. At the same time, Aparo worked with the other Mandalorians and one by one Nal Hutta sectors fell into Mandalorian control. With that, Aparo left and was able to contact MandalMotors who then aligned with them. Now with ships, Mandalore Marcus sent Kuffaw to capture Nar Shaddaa with deadly force. Reiken, however was sent to secure Shova The Hutt who would work as a disguise for the Mandalorians who will simply like another criminal organization taking power so the Empire would not be suspicious. Adenn, on the otherhand, decided to take his leave to work on his force sensitivity and train other Mandalorians to become powerful force users for the good of the rising Empire With Nal Hutta in his grasp and soon Nar Shaddaa, Mandalore Marcus order that all sentients on the planet either join their army and be used as slave labor. Slave labor and new recruits obtained, he began work on making Nal Hutta the impregnanble fortress world the Mandalorians always wanted. The Bombardment of Nar Shaddaa Structure In order to create a more effective and organized Empire, Mandalore Marcus has implemented the same rank structure of the Neo Crusaders of old but tweaked it enough so it would not repeat the same mistakes as the Neo Crusaders. With the addition of 1st and 2nd classes to go along with the rank and even a fourth rank, it proposed a solution to the rank crowding issue in the long past. Mandalore Marcus also stresses that only qualified men by moved up the ranks in order to avoid structural breakdown and only allows the Field Marshalls the ability to promote. Field Marshalls themselves are personally handpicked by the Mandalore. With the influx of recruits from the recent Nal Hutta conquest, ranks have swelled to great numbers. Most of them being Nal Hutta citizens who were presented an ultamatum to either become a Mandalorian soldier or become useful in slave labor.Since the new recruits were mostly forced, they are barred from becoming anything higher then 1st class Rally Master. The ranks of 2nd Class Rally Master, Battle Captain, and Field Marshalls are reserved only for true Mandalorians who willfully joined. *1st Class Mandalorian Soldier - Standard blue Mandalorian armor *2nd Class Mandalorian Soldier - Standard blue Mandalorian armor with *1st Class Rally Master - Standard crimson Mandalorian armor *2nd Class Rally Master - Standard crimson Mandalorian armor with *1st Class Battle Captain - Standard black Mandalorian armor *2nd Class Battle Captain - Standard black Mandalorian armor with *1st Class Field Marshall - Standard golden Mandalorian armor *2nd Class Field Marshall - Standard golden Mandalorian armor with *Mandalore Organizations *'Mandalorian Intelligence' - With the acquiring of the Nal Hutta and Nar Shaddaa as well as having to remain under the guise of a criminal organization, the Mandalorian Intelligence was needed to be created. They are tasked with running the underworld Empire the Mandalorian have begun to create which has become an important source of income to them and also their way of gaining intelligence from rival factions through shady and underworld dealings. *'MDSR - '''The Mandalorian Department of Science and Research is another vital part of the Mandalorian Empire. The department is responsible for creating and researching new technologies to help the Mandalorian War Campaigns. It is also responsible for researching enemies for weaknesses and exploiting them to give the Mandalorians an edge over their opponents. The organization was founded by Demagola whom found and cataloged numerous ways to defeat force users and modernized much of the Mandalorian weaponry used today. *'Slavers - Slaves is a vital part in the Mandalorian Empire. They are the Mandalorian's work force and are tasked to work long hours in the factories producing war machines and armor to supply the Empire's campaigns. The slaves are also tasked to build up the number of defense towers, fortifications, and citadels littered on Mandalorian controlled planets. Slave work force is never low and slaves can be shipped to other planets if need be. Mandalorians increase their slave work force by adding the people of captured planets, captured enemies, disgraced Mandalorians, and also buy them from various other slaves. Mandalorian members(2nd Class Rally Masters and up) may become slavers and are tasked with the duties of increasing the slave numbers, using them to construct something productive on a Mandalorian controlled planets, and making sure they are controlled. Military Organizations *'Mandalorian Super Commandos - '''There men are the most historically fear people in the Mandalorian Army. Those placed in the Super Commandos are of the best in the Military and only used for the most difficult battles and the most dire of times. When they dispatched, the Mandalorians consider the battle won. *'T.A.L. - A five men elite commando unit started up by Domino. It stands for Tactical, Assassination, and Liberations. The group is mainly for stealth and tactical operations. *'E'tad'nare' - The Force-branch of the Mandalorian Military. Their skills cover a wide range of Force abilities, specified into seven classes within their overall structure. Category:Mandalorian Empire Category:Factions